


piper's patented boner pills

by mahalidael



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Wet Dream, its just porn. literally what else could this be, its porn ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahalidael/pseuds/mahalidael
Summary: The Aphrodite cabin starts selling campers a pill that gives you wet dreams, guaranteed. Jason gives it a spin, and gets some... unexpected results.BONER PILLSChew 1 IMMEDIATELY before bed. Eliminates nightmares and replaces them with wet dreams.WARNING: The Aphrodite cabin has no control over the content of your dreams. Dreams may have some unexpected subject matter, particularly if you're in between relationships or sexually repressed. User discretion is advised.





	piper's patented boner pills

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I'm on the road and gotta post this while I can. It's trapped in my drafts and it'll get deleted if I don't
> 
> I'll get to the good part later mmkay

Jason was mopping the bathroom with Percy when he heard about it. He was sloshing the bucket of soapy water around, arguing that bathroom duty wasn't as gross for Percy since he had the option of not getting wet, when Percy started yawning.

"You've yawned three times in one minute, bro."

Percy rolled his eyes and stretched, his shirt sliding up his back slightly. Jason stared for a little too long. Ever since Piper and Annabeth ran off together, he'd started noticing how attractive his fellow campers were. Percy in particular. Apparently that was a common phenomenon, but god _damn_ he was pretty, all lean and tan. Also, his butt. Wow his butt. "I haven't had a good night's sleep in forever.  _Bro._ "

Jason nodded sympathetically. "Nico's taking seconals. You see if that helps?"

"I've tried. It got me super hyper and I couldn't shit for a week. And then I tried that boner pill that Piper's shilling out, but I don't have time to jerk off every morning-" Percy sighed, his shoulders shifting with the motion. He was really ridiculously attractive. Granted, Jason found a lot of people attractive, in a lot of different ways - like, Nico was a looker, plus Reyna, and there were just a lot of pretty people at camp-

"What? You  _what?_ " Jason sputtered. "That boner  _what now?_ "

Percy blinked. "You don't know? Basically the whole camp is taking them. Well, campers of a certain age, anyway."

"Please tell me about the boner pills."

"Okay, so Piper went on a quest for her mom a while ago. Somewhere along the way, she got ahold of a recipe for some magic love powder. You eat it, it knocks you out, and you have a sex dream about your most repressed desires. It was  _supposed_ to make you have an epiphany about your love life, or whatever, but Piper noticed that it cancels out insomnia and night terrors."

"So she brought it back here?"

"Yeah. Leo built her a pill press and the Aphrodite kids are handing them out like candy. I've actually got a couple spares at my cabin. You interested?"

A while later, Jason was in Percy's cabin, scrutinizing a small box.

_BONER PILLS_

_Chew 1 IMMEDIATELY before bed. Kills nightmares and replaces them with wet dreams._

_WARNING: The Aphrodite cabin has no control over the content of your dreams. Dreams may have some unexpected subject matter, particularly if you're in between relationships or sexually repressed. User discretion is advised._

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Why is 'immediately' in all caps?"

"Because they mean  _immediately._ You'll fall asleep on the spot," Percy said, "but otherwise, it works. If you don't mind being horny when you wake up."

"Does it make you... loud? Because I don't want people barging into my cabin thinking I'm getting attacked."

"No, no, if it did, it wouldn't be nearly this popular. You'll sleep like you're _dead_ , my man."

"LIGHTS OUT IN FIVE! LIGHTS OUT IN FIVE!" howled a harpy outside.

Percy ushered Jason outside. "You gotta boogie."

"Cool, cool. One question though, what's 'unexpected subject matter?'"

"I don't know. I've never had any."

Percy laughed sharply, but uneasily.

* * *

"'In between relationships or sexually repressed...'" Jason murmured, sitting on the edge of his bed. A pink, chalky disk rested in his palm, about the size of a silver dollar. He sniffed it a little.

He was basically asking for side effects, because he checked both boxes on the list.

But on the other hand, sleep had been a stranger last night. A kid fell off the lava wall, and the burns were so bad that one of the Apollo kids threw up. Jason helped that kid to the infirmary. His stomach was stronger, but the sight and smell of charred flesh had a grip on his mind. The screaming was loud and horrible and it brought up a bunch of half-buried memories of life in New Rome that he never needed back.

He sighed and laid down. What was the worst a pill could do?

Jason popped the pill into his mouth. It tasted like artificial grapes.

He fell asleep.

* * *

Jason's vision was blurry when he came back to awareness.

He blinked a few times, trying to resolve the image. He waved his hand in front of his face-

Wait. He couldn't move.

Jason blinked harder. Nearsightedness was a bitch, but he knew he was in a dark room, kneeling on the hard floor. The room was so dark he couldn't figure out any other details.

He tried to stand, but was stopped. There were ropes binding his hands and feet, and his wrists were attached to a metal ring in the floor. A cloth gag was between his teeth. He was wearing a plain white tunic that fell to his knees, and, he quickly realized, absolutely nothing else. Jason's bare shins were pressed against the cold, gritty tile. Straining against the rope, he heard something creak, but the pulling bit at his wrists in such a harsh way that he decided it wasn't worth it.

He couldn't get loose. He was forced to wait for his captor.

Honestly, Jason heard Percy say "repressed desires" and was thinking of a praise kink at the craziest. He wasn't expecting to be in a literal sex dungeon.

Eventually, the door creaked open, letting in a shaft of light. Jason squinted at the light, ready to make out his dream-assigned fuck buddy.

It was... Percy? Percy, tall dark and handsome, wearing his praetor's toga, smiling smugly down at him through overgrown black bangs. He flicked on a light switch. Jason flinched at the sudden, bright light as Percy advanced on him, forced to cower in the corner of the room.

Percy grinned. He took Jason's face in his rough hands, cradling his jaw, and stroked his cheek. The blonde shuddered. "You're in trooouble," Percy said, sing-song. His hands moved up to Jason's hair and carded through it. "You disobeyed orders, Grace. And you aren't a praetor anymore, so you can't do that, cowboy." Percy punctuated the sentence with a sharp yank to his blonde hair, making him yelp through the gag.

Percy released him. Jason bowed his head, but kept his eyes trained on Percy. "Luckily, I convinced the Senate to let you off easy. But behind closed doors, tsk tsk tsk, I have to do  _something_ to discourage you from doing that again. This room's good for keeping you in suspense, but it's not good for what I've got planned. Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

Leaning down, Percy undid the ropes at Jason's wrists just enough to free him from the floor. Jason squirmed as Percy picked him up under the legs, bridal-style. The gesture made his tunic shift in a  _very_ revealing way. "Don't be so shy, Jason," Percy chided, leaning close to his ear. "You'll be showing  _a lot_ more skin when I'm done with you."

Jason gulped.

Percy carried him through a short hallway and steered right into a bedroom, locking the door and dropping Jason on the bed. Jason writhed around. He knew where this was going, but his pride was still demanding he cover himself. Percy positioned himself over Jason. "Hm. How am I gonna do this..."

With a contemplative look, Percy lifted up the edge of Jason's tunic, fully exposing his ass. Jason couldn't help blushing. Percy sighed. "It's not much, but it's mine."

Percy stepped away to rummage through the nightstand. He took out a bottle of lube and waved it at Jason. Placing the bottle between his teeth, he rolled Jason onto his stomach and loosened the rope at his wrists. "Now, don't try anything," Percy mumbled, freeing the Roman's hands. They were only free for so long before Percy locked an iron grip around his wrists.

Jason felt his hand fill with lube. He stubbornly refused to do anything with it. He wasn't into Percy dominating him, and he was _not_ going to finger himself on his orders. "Oh, come on. Get good and slick." Percy's voice edged on annoyance.

Electric blue eyes peeked up from the mattress and stared daggers at him.

Percy's punishing hand came down on his ass. Jason tried to scream, but only succeeded in making strangled noises as he was spanked. Luckily, Percy didn't seem too turned on by the act, and stopped shortly, restraining Jason again. "Okay. One more chance, soldier."

Jason obeyed, rubbing the lube all around his hand. "Good boy," Percy said. He manipulated Jason's hand, taking his index finger and pressing it against his entrance. Jason tried to spread his legs to make the fit a little less tight, but his ankles were still bound. Percy leaned forward, taking advantage of the blonde's head being turned to the side, and kissed his jaw. The kiss, he leaned into, but it ended too fast.

The finger went in, and _ohhh_ gosh it hurt.Jason was definitely making some noise now. He twisted weakly, but Percy was sitting on his legs.


End file.
